The Girl
by Judging Black Rose
Summary: What if Alice had a vision of Bella before she went to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

Not really detailed sorry. If I get some reviews I'll make it into a story not a one shot or I might just do it because I can.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in any shape or form **

-----------

Alice's PoV

Closing my eyes and relaxing, I listen to the silence of our house. I take it in for it does not happen often. Everybody went hunting, except me obviously. I went shopping for the few school supplies we would need for our first year at Forks High School. I just got back. It didn't take that long because I didn't go shopping for clothes, I promised.

My mind wondered many places from what will I wear to school on the first day to my unknown past, but my mind at one thing that I couldn't think when others or more importantly Edward was in the house. Our relationships Carlisle has Esme, Rosalie has Emmett, and I have Jasper. Edward has no one. I have tried to get him together with someone but he is always persistent that he does not need someone. I'm starting think that Esme is right he has something wrong in his genetic makeup or he was changed to early. I started to have a vision.

(The vision)

Edward sitting in the meadow that we had found when hunting our first day here with a girl. She looked seventeen with long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and faint tint of pink on her cheeks told me that she was a human because I couldn't get that from the paleness of her skin.

They started talking or I could finally hear them.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb", Edward murmured. The girl seemed thrilled with the words but turn her head to hide it.

"What a stupid lamb", she sighed when saying that.

"what a sick, masochistic lion", Edward turned away thinking. Slowly the scene faded.

(End of vision)

I started jumping for joy. Edward will find someone in Forks. I wanted to think about it more but I had another vision of my family coming home. I would think about it later when I had the time and also tell Jasper. It would be my secret for now.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I would like to say thank you for the reviews. I have never felt so welcomed. I know it sounds corny but it's true. This is my first fan fiction so I didn't know what to aspect.

Second, the story is going to jump a little to parts in Twilight, New Moon, and like in the last chapter before both.

Third, sorry if the sentences were confusing. I love hearing that you like my story but if you could help me improve or give me ideas for this story or another one that would be greatly appreciated. If any of you are a Naruto and Princess Bride I have a question for you at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

----------

Alice's PoV

Two and a half years have passed since I had the vision and as much as I hate to admit it I am starting to lose hope. Maybe she changed her mind about her coming.

Jasper felling me slightly depressed sent a wave of calm over to me.

"Thinking about her again?" Jasper wondered. I nodded. I told him and only him of the vision. It is not like I do not trust them, but if too many people know Edward might get suspicious.

"I am losing hope. Maybe she changed her mind and is not coming what then?"

"I highly doubt that I mean would you not have a vision of her not coming also what about the rumors of girl coming here to live with her Father." I forgot about that. I smiled at him. He always could make things better even without his gift. I kissed him lightly on the lips to show thanks.

"You are right. I forgot. Let's get ready for school."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the school)

The morning passed by fast. The new girl was here, but I have not gotten to see her she is not in my classes so far. I was leaving when I heard my family being mentioned.

"Who are they?" Asked most likely by the new girl, I looked the direction of the voice.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife" Answered Jessica. I finally found the voice.

It's the girl from the vision. She finally came, thank you I said to God hoping he heard me not Edward. Thankfully he did not seem to.

I walked out of the cafeteria with a smile on face. Jasper decided to came out to join me. I decided to tell him.

"It is her Jasper. You were right"

----------------

Okay now for the question. I am trying to right a fan fiction for Naruto. Its title is Princess Bride: Naruto Style pretty much self-explanatory right? I right? I need help with who the Inigo will be. Open for most ideas. Here's the cast so far: So here they are: Buttercup: Sukura, Westley: Gaara, Prince Humperdinck: Susuke, The count: Itchi, Vizzini: Neji (Just for laughs), Fezzick: Naruto, Miracle Max: Shikamaru, and his wife: Ino. So you can pick any other character. PLEASE I need help. It is making me even more crazy than I am already am. Put your answer in a review please.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"Edward" I answered. _Are you not going to introduce us or what? _I mentally asked

"Alice, Bella-Bella, Alice" He introduced with a wave of his hand. _Thank you _

"Hello Bella. It's nice to finally meet you" _And you have no idea how long._ Obviously my thoughts didn't go unheard because Edward flashed me a look that just said 'what did you mean'_ I'll tell you while we hunt _

"Hi, Alice" She murmured. _So shy I'll have to work on that_.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Nearly I'll meet you at the car" With that I left. I didn't hear much of what Bella and Edward were saying but I heard something about having fun.

-------

I know it is short but I will try to write more. Next chapter will be about them hunting and Alice telling Edward about the vision.


	4. Author's Note

SORRY!!!!!

It is the dreaded author's note.

To answer some questions. One it is not completed. Two it is supposed to be connected one shots so I might edit the last chapter. Three I got out of order so editing the last chapter is looking pretty good.

In short this story is going to be under construction for awhile. I'll try and make the chapters longer so none of the chapters are "120 words" long (that made me laugh Gabby because that is the truth).

Also in other news I found a Spaniard, Lee. I think that it is going to be a very funny story if I do say so my self and I do. I have another story going on that is also going to go under construction even though it is one chapter long with a prologue that I wrote in advisory. It is called Forgotten Past for Kingdom Hearts if you were wondering.

THANK YOU for the reviews and reading this note.


End file.
